As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the demand for reliable interconnects is increasing. Copper is becoming the interconnect material of choice for semiconductor devices because it has a relatively high melting point compared with aluminum and thus has low resistivity and superior resistance to electromigration (EM) and stress migration (SM).